Something More
by Agest
Summary: This is the story of Issac and Mia during the events of the second Golden Sun game as they raced around Weyard trying to save the world. It occurs from both character's viewpoints to show how their relationship evolved from simple friends to lovers over the course of their travels. Mudshipping of course.
1. Chapter 1

Foreword:

Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfic that I decided to write after spending an abnormal amount of time reading the romance stories of the many talented authors on site. I promise to keep the author notes short or non-existant, but I wanted to introduce myself here and give you an idea of how this fanfic finally got put up on here.

There was nothing I liked less when reading stories on this site than to come across a good fanfic that was never finished, leaving me to guess at what might have happened in the end, so it's my personal stance to never upload a story until I've written the entire thing.

I'd also like to mention that this project has taken me over a year to finish (mostly due to an 8 month period of my life being consumed by other obligations), but I'm glad I finally got this up in finished form for everyone's enjoyment. That said, please don't hesitate to leave comments/suggestions for me because I welcome any criticism that can help me improve my writing.

The last thing I'd like to say is that this is indeed mudshipping. I know it's not cannon (Even if I don't count Dark Dawn as being part of the "true" Golden Sun series), but I'm a mudshipper at heart and always will be.

Oh and while reading this fic, take note that quotes means it's something the character says out loud, and Italics indicates thoughts.

Anyway, here's all the legal stuff and make sure you enjoy the story!

- I do not own Golden Sun or the affiliate characters

- All of the characters are the property of Camelot/Nintendo

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Morning. The dawn's bright rays cast blinding light over the wooden frame of Babi's Lemurian boat. Sitting cross legged on the deck was a young man with slightly awry blonde hair, his signature yellow scarf, and a sheathed blade resting at his side. Issac was deep in thought this morning while watching the sun rise.

_What would be the proper course of action now? Felix and his crew already have a large head start on us and we don't seem to be making up any time._

He frowned, trying to come up with a decent plan, or any plan for that matter, that would help his party catch up with Felix.

_It's evident they are heading for the Jupiter Lighthouse and we need to find some way to reach it first! Problem is, everyone is being pushed too hard as it is. Between our promise to Babi and our mission to find Jenna as well as stop Felix from lighting the lighthouses…._

Issac gave off a frustrated sigh as he leaned back slightly, resting on the palms of his hands. Lost in thought, he didn't notice the soft footsteps approaching his position on the deck.

His thoughts were broken as a soft voice rang out beside him. "Good morning Issac." Mia's smiling face came into view as she sat down on the deck next to him. The blue haired girl turned to him, studying his facial expressions. "You seem to have something on your mind," she observed cocking her head slightly with a curious expression on her face.

_Of course she would notice_, Issac thought to himself. _Mia is nothing if not observant._ He smiled as he turned to her and began. "Oh you know Mia, I'm just thinking about the simple task before us of saving the world and all…" he said with a slightly sarcastic undertone, managing to hold the smile the whole time. His efforts were rewarded as Mia giggled at his words and replied in kind: "Well we do seem to have all the odds in our favor at least. Garet is able to force his way through any obstacle we face despite the chances!" Issac smiled at her comment, "He does have a way with things, I'll grant you that."

"I have a way with what?" a lumbering voice called out from the crews quarters as a head of spikey red hair appeared in the doorway.

Mia turned to the newcomer a fake expression of shock crossing her face, "My Garet, who would have expected you of all people to be up this early in the morning?"

"Yeah, well don't get used to it Mia," he called back, making his way over to where the two were sitting. Addressing Issac he said, "So Mr. Leader, what's the plan for today? Float around some more and pray for luck again?"

Shaking his head at his friend's blunt nature, Issac responded, "I know that we haven't been making much progress, but if YOU have a better idea I think we'd all love to hear it."

Garet made a noncommittal, mumbling response and broke eye contact with Issac, as Mia spoke up with a mischievous grin, "Sorry Garet, I didn't catch that," and winked at Issac. She did enjoy the friendly banter between the childhood friends as it only proved just how strong their relationship was.

_I hope they see me as that much of a friend someday, _she thought to herself as Issac gave her yet another grin and Garet looked at her with a slight scowl.

Any further thoughts were interrupted by Garet's next words. Adopting a serious demeanor, Garet explained: "You know I'm just worried about Jenna, and this whole world being destroyed thing. I'm tired of not being to do anything about it and being stuck on this ship for days."

Issac's smile vanished as he thought about the words Garet has just said and watched as Mia's did the same. Issac slowly became lost in thoughts again.

_Garet's right. It really is time for us to DO something and make some progress toward our goal. Every minute we waste is another minute Felix gains on us and we can't afford to lose this race, not with the whole world at stake._

Garet cleared his throat loudly. "I believe we were having a conversation here," he said, waving his hand in front of Issac's face breaking him out of his trance.

"Sorry Garet," Isaac said sheepishly.

"Patience Garet," Mia's soft voice interjected from the side. "I'm sure he heard you and knowing Issac, he's probably plotting our next move right now."

Garet withdrew his hand and turned to Mia, "Sorry Miss Mia, you do make an excellent point. My stomach is making a point too so I think I'll go get some breakfast while Issac mulls it over!"

"Garet, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me "Miss Mia" before you listen already?" she raised her voice at Garet's retreating form. He raised his hand to acknowledge he heard her while still heading to the kitchen and Mia gave an exasperated sigh.

"You know how Garet is Mia," Issac turned to her. "If you give him anything to work with he's never going to stop doing that."

Turning back to Issac, she replied, "I can't help it Issac. We've been traveling together for a while now but I still can't get him to just say my name normally. It's infuriating!"

Before Issac had a chance to respond, a younger voice interjected from a few feet away on the deck. "I'll tell you what's infuriating," Ivan exclaimed, walking over to where they were and sitting down. "All of Garet's stomping around this early in the morning waking me up," he managed to tell them with his eyes half open and a sleepy yawn on the tail end of his comment.

"Good morning Ivan," Both Issac and Mia said, addressing the newcomer. "You look like you could use a nap," Issac suggested helpfully as Ivan stifled another yawn.

"Tell me about it buddy," Ivan mumbled under his breath, just barely loud enough for them to hear. "Trust me, he'll get what's coming to him."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Mia said, looking genuinely concerned about the situation and for a good reason too. Ivan had an excellent track record of following through on threats when Garet was involved.

"Trust me, it'll be nothing too serious," Ivan began with a smile. "Nothing a few of your ply's couldn't handle."

Mia half smiled at him, "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or if I should be scared of what you're planning," she said inquisitively.

"Yeah, it's a shame that the only person in the group that actually has the ability to find out is the one potentially causing the trouble," Issac said with a grin at the irony of the situation. "In any event, we've dawdled long enough. I think I might have a solution to get past that giant rock blocking our passage to the western sea."

"We might as well try it then," said Ivan, adopting a more serious tone. "We seem to be running out of options anyway. I'll go let Garet know and try not to hurt him in the process."

"I can never tell what that one is planning," Mia told Issac with a gesture at Ivan's back. She glanced back at Issac and said, "Well, I'm going to go get ready for what's ahead. If you need me in this plan of yours let me know will you?"

Issac smiled to himself. _She's always willing to help out. I'm glad we managed to convince her to come with us and stop the rest of the lighthouses from being lit. We need someone with her personality around to balance the antics of Garet and Ivan's little schemes._

"I will," he said simply, giving her another smile and watching her retreat back to her room to grab her belongings. With the dissipation of his friends, Issac focused his energy back on the task at hand.

_What I have in mind just might work_…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was a chilly night on the Western Sea and after successfully bypassing the large rock formation blocking access from the Eastern Sea, Issac was back to brooding while staring off the bow of the ship at the waves gently rocking the boat. The stars and the moon cast out a dim white light upon the sea, causing the waves to sparkle as they rippled through the ocean and provided just enough light for Issac to complete his duty: To watch the surroundings for threats. While not much had changed from the peaceful days on board the Lemurian Ship, nobody had any idea what to expect on the western sea so they set up a watch system to protect the ship.

Tonight Issac was on duty. Watch was becoming mostly a formality, and a time to collect and organize thoughts from the day if needed, and Issac was doing just that.

_It was clear from the way Ivan is acting that there's something on his mind. I suppose I'll have to find sometime to ask him what's going on when I get the chance. I doubt it's just nerves. Ivan's not the type to be worried about something._

_At least we're making progress in our quest though. We finally got confirmation that we're catching up to Felix and his company as well as the fact that Jenna is with him. That's another issue…I don't know how much Felix might have changed, but why would Jenna want to help Felix destroy the world? _Issac frowned at the thought. _She can't have changed so much in such a short time, there has to be a reason…there just has to be! _With a sigh, Issac kicked a pebble into the water and watched the water ripple on the surface of the ocean below.

_At least we should make it to Contigo soon. From there it's only about a day's trek to the Jupiter Lighthouse and hopefully to Felix and his group. I don't think we can take another failure. Plus, it would be nice to see Jenna again _he admitted to himself with a slight smile.

Unknown to Issac, a pair of cerulean eyes were studying him from afar. Mia was leaning against the doorway leading to the cabins, watching Issac preform his watch staring out into the ocean with a slightly dejected aura around him.

_He's been so melancholy lately, _she mused. _It's frustrating to see him like this. He was always the upbeat one helping to improve our moods and focus us on our goal but he just seems to be losing the spark that keeps him going. Would it be better to wait here and go back to bed until it's my time for watch or should I say something….? _

She sighed softly to herself.

_Well, I'm awake and it pains me to see Issac in such a condition. I might as well try to cheer him up a bit._

She slowly walked over to where Issac was standing by the railing.

Issac heard the creak of the ship's floorboards as someone or something approached him and slowly moved his hand to grasp the hilt of his sword. When he felt that the intruder was near he whipped out his sword in one smooth motion turning toward them ready to attack should they prove to be hostile. Instead he was greeted with a more welcome sight.

"Oh it's just you Mia," he said re-sheathing his sword and continuing, "You startled me. I thought I might actually be under attack."

"Sorry," Mia replied hesitantly, "But what did you mean by: 'Oh it's just you?'"

The comment managed to give Issac a small grin that faded quickly. "See Mia….What I meant to say was: Oh, here comes my best friend!"

Her reaction to the comment was not what Issac had expected. She looked taken aback and confused for a moment before replying, making him wonder if he said something wrong.

"Is that true Issac?" she asked him inquisitively.

"Is what true?" was his natural response.

"When you just called me your best friend…" Mia continued with slight hesitation.

"Well…." Issac began. "Well, yeah. You are Mia," he told her looking away slightly, his face showing slightly more color than normal.

This went unnoticed by Mia whose face also showed a slight coloration change at his answer. Her emotions soared. _Issac really considers me his best friend? Even over Garet whom he's known his whole life? I'm happy I made such an impression but…_

She was broken from her thoughts as Issac threw a question her way now. "What about you Mia? Am I your best friend?" he asked, still not directly facing her, waiting for her reply. Mia was once again taken aback by his directness and responded after only a moment.

"Yes Issac, you are." _It was true too_ she realized. She really did feel closer to Issac than to anyone else she knew, even Garet and Ivan. _I don't know what it is about him, but he always makes me feel welcome and like part of the team. He always goes out of his way to help me whenever I need it and always manages to cheer me up when I'm feeling down._

Taking a position on the railing next to him, she looked out at the ocean too as an awkward silence fell between the two friends. It seemed like minutes, but in reality was only a few seconds before Mia decided to say something again.

"So what do you look so down about Issac?" Mia asked, making eye contact with him again looking genuinely concerned.

_How typical of Mia_ Issac thought, _always able to pick upon the slightest emotion from a person. _"Oh it's nothing Mia," was his response, attempting to save Mia from his personal burdens.

_Typical Issac_ Mia thought, _he's always trying to avoid telling others about his problems probably out of some noble goal to not trouble anyone else with his issues. _"I know you well enough to know that it is not 'nothing' Issac. You've helped me with my troubles in the past, why can't you let me help you with yours?" she insisted.

Issac sighed at her response, knowing that all she wanted to do was help. _She's so supportive. I should have known she'd try something like that. Oh well, I suppose telling her my thoughts could help me relieve my stress, and I don't want her to have to worry about me._

"Very well Mia. There's just no hiding anything from you," Issac let out with a defeated sigh and slight smile. "Though I'm not sure there's anything you can really do."

Mia smiled back at him. "At the very least I can be someone who will listen. I'm always here for you Issac."

Issac smiled at that and took another moment to savor his friendship with Mia before beginning. "You know all about our quest to stop the elemental lighthouses from being lit Mia. We've all been told the same thing: 'Lighting the lighthouses would bring about the destruction of the world.'" Issac fidgeted with discomfort as he tried to find a way to continue his thought. Mia just looked at him curiously waiting for him to find his voice. "But what if….I mean….I guess I don't know what Saturos or Menardi might have done to Felix to get him to help them, but well….Jenna's with them," he finished pointedly. "There has to be a reason she would help them…there has to be! I can't accept the fact that Jenna wants to destroy the world."

Issac glanced over at Mia slowly to gauge her reaction. Other than a thoughtful frown, she seemed to be taking the conversation well considering he was putting their whole quest in doubt. It took Mia a few moments to consolidate her thoughts and respond, "I only really know what you've told me about Jenna seeing as I've never met her, but what you've told me is that she is a sweet caring person even if she can get a bit angry at times."

She stopped for another moment and right as Issac was about ready to say something, she continued, "I guess the best we can do is catch them as fast as we can and try to get an explanation out of them. Ivan tells me we're only a few days from Contigo and another to the lighthouse on foot from there. We'll have your answers soon."

Issac looked back at her, gratitude etched on his face at her response. _She's at least open to the possibility, however slight, that they have reasons for doing what they do. That's just another thing I love about her._ He smiled inwardly.

"Thanks Mia. You always manage to find some way to alleviate my fears," Issac turned back out to sea, watching the slight waves ripple against the ship peacefully. A few moments passed before he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder.

Mia wasn't sure what made her do it, but her hand acted of its own accord, and it slowly brought itself up to Issac's shoulder, resting there lightly. A faint blush appeared on her face when she realized what she just did, but she certainly managed to get Issac's attention.

"Mia…?" Issac questioned, taken aback by such a bold gesture and turned to face her, blushing in the process. _I'm glad it's too dark for her to see my face well _Issac mused at the situation, blushing slightly darker.

Mia stood there for a second to regain her composure and get over the shock of what she just did before opening her mouth. "Whatever happens Issac, it'll work out," she managed to stammer through her embarrassment. "But now you should get some sleep and let me take my watch. We've got some tough days ahead. You'll need the rest." She dropped her hand from his shoulder.

Issac looked down at the deck quickly before looking back up, "You're right Mia. Don't hesitate to wake me if you need anything." He smiled at her once more before heading back to the cabins. Mia just stood there and watched him leave.

About halfway there, Issac stopped and turned halfway around. "Oh, and thanks Mia. You really made me feel better about this whole thing." At those words, Mia's smile widened considerably, though it was hard for Issac to see in such dim light.

"Goodnight Issac," Mia's voice wafted across the deck.

"Goodnight Mia," Issac disappeared into the cabins.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It was a fine day on the ocean and spirits were high among Issac and his friends. Off the side of the ship land could be seen getting closer and closer as they raced toward Contigo's location. Garet seemed especially excited, as he had made it clear he was sick and tired of the ocean and having nothing to do for days on end. He was pacing the length of the ship, staring at the land with his fingers brushing the hilt of his sword. Ivan was at the helm, making slight course adjustments to bring them into the bay Contigo was located in. Issac was preparing the ship to dock, while Mia was below deck gathering up all the supplies they would need for the journey to the lighthouse the next day.

All of a sudden there was a massive lurch that threw the boys violently to the deck . "Ivan, what was that?" Garet shouted over at him.

Before Ivan had the chance to respond, it happened again and each person grabbed a rail so as not to be thrown overboard. "I don't know!" Ivan yelled back, braving a look over the edge of the ship to see what was going on. He didn't like what he saw. "I see lots of wood from the ship in broken splinters floating away from us. We must have hit a rock or something!"

A loud grinding noise accompanied that statement, alerting them that danger was imminent. "We have to get off the ship," Issac yelled at the other two, trying to make his way back to the cabin entryway that led to where Mia was working. _I wonder what that impact could have done to Mia. She better be all right, _Issac thought to himself, reaching to grab a piece of the doorway to steady himself as another tremor rocked the ship. He heard a curse from behind him.

"Issac, that last tremor knocked Ivan overboard!" Garet yelled at him. "Get Mia, I'm going after Ivan! Meet in Contigo!" Garet hurriedly said before jumping overboard.

"Wait- Garet!" Issac called out as he managed to turn around enough to see Garet jump off the edge of the ship. _Too late_ Issac sighed to himself. _Garet you moron._ Turning his attention back to the task at hand he concentrated on getting himself through the doorway and headed to Mia's position.

The ship was taking on a lot of water at this point and was definitely sinking. _Mia was in the cargo hold when we hit the rocks_ Issac thought to himself, once again worrying about her safety. He made his way down as fast as he could, doing his best to ignore the fact that some of the windows on the way were underwater.

He reached the hatch to the cargo hold and jumped down quickly, landing in knee deep water and called out quickly while looking around, "Mia!"

Upon hearing her name, Mia turned. "Issac! The ship's sinking, you need to get off!"

It was then Issac noticed that she was trying to move crates without the use of one of her arms. The water was flowing in fast and was nearly to his waist. "I'm not about to leave you behind," he yelled back to her over the sound of rushing water. "What's wrong with your arm?" he asked.

Mia felt Issac's strong arms wrap around her as he finally reached her location and she replied: "A crate was knocked loose and fell on it, I can't feel it at all."

Fighting against chest deep water, Issac made his way back to the hatch and pushed Mia up through it before climbing up himself. Mia Stood up rapidly, and used her one good hand to help pull Issac up before turning to face the hallway ahead.

Another lurch sent the ship careening sideways and the hallway became a torrent of water. Without letting go of Mia, Issac grabbed the doorway of the closest room and managed to pull Mia inside with him. Knowing they had only moments before the cabin completely filled with water, Issac drew his blade.

Motioning to Mia to stand back, he said, "Hold your breath." One quick swing shattered the room's window, causing water to pour in and sent broken shards of glass from the window whipping past Issac, slashing up a good part of his torso and legs.

Mia watched with horror as Issac's face scrunched up in pain and the water was flashed with red. Hoping it wasn't too serious, she took a deep breath.

Then the world was soundless. Issac and Mia were completely submerged and the torrent of water filling the boat ceased. Issac gestured at the window to Mia as the water around him continued to be infused with red. Without hesitation, Mia grabbed the windowsill and pulled herself through, reaching back to give Issac a hand. Despite his wounds, Issac managed to get through the window with Mia's help and they began floating upwards, clinging to each other for dear life.

Issac and Mia gasped for air as they surfaced and held onto a nearby plank as they surveyed their surroundings and the wreckage of their ship.

Mia spoke first. "Pure Ply," she whispered, placing a hand on Issac's stomach guessing where his wound was. Issac cast a powerful cure spell on her arm almost simultaneously.

Mia shifted her arm slightly as she felt the feeling returning to it and secured her hold on the floating piece of driftwood. "How bad is it?" she asked Issac in an anxious tone, nodding to the wound she tried to heal.

"Slightly better now," Issac responded with the hint of a smile. _Even when she faces the possibility of death, she was still overcome with worry about my wellbeing. _Issac shook his head. Mia was indeed something else.

Mia, of course, was still worried about that wound. _It looked pretty serious. I'm going to have to give it a better look when we reach land. Issac is just so stubborn! He disregards his own safety all the time. Then again, he DID just save my life._

Their piece of wood finally hit shore. The two exhausted adapts pulled themselves up on the beach before collapsing.

"Thank you Issac," Mia managed to murmur with an exhausted smile.

"For what?" the blonde boy replied.

_And he's always so humble, he never takes credit for anything_ she sighed.

"I didn't think I was going to make it back there…" Mia began, but was cut short as Issac's arms wrapped around her once more in a hug cutting her off. He leaned back and his piercing blue eyes stared into the depths of her cerulean pupils trying to reassure her that everything was fine.

"I wasn't going to let you die Mia," Issac said in a quiet, but serious voice. "Not now, not ever."

With that short and simple sentence, Mia moved closer to him and returned his embrace, silently shedding a few tears that ran off her face and fell onto Issac's shoulder.

When they pulled away, Mia noticed a wet red patch on her clothes that wasn't there before and gave a start, "OH!" Quickly calling on her psynergy for aid, she began to heal the massive gash Issac had received from the glass back in the ship.

"Thanks Mia," Issac broke the silence as Mia was tending to his wounds with her healing powers.

"There. I did what I could but it will still take some time to heal completely," she told him with a smile.

The exhausted adapts lay on the beach for a short time, discussing the potential whereabouts of their companions and how they were going to reach Contigo until dusk started to set in. The temperature began to drop rapidly and it didn't help that the two adapts were soaked.

After finding temporary shelter under a tree log for the night, Issac noticed that Mia was shivering in the cold and offered her his scarf. She took it with a look of gratitude and a smile, wrapping it around her neck.

"it's still so cold," Mia remarked, huddling closer to the earth adapt by her side, resting her head upon his chest. "Hold me," she said simply with a slight blush on her face. Hesitating for only a moment, Issac sheepishly wrapped his arms around Mia's slender frame and drew her in closer, feeling her body heat against his chest. With a blush he replied: "Better Mia?"

"Much better," Mia stated in her soft voice. "I feel safe right now."

That elicited a smile from Issac as he squeezed her gently to indicate he appreciated her response. Mia drifted off to sleep in Issac's arms with a content smile on her face.

Issac sighed looking down at sleeping form resting in his arms.

_She looks so cute like that…_ he yawned sleepily.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Mia awoke to the sounds of a crackling fire. Peering outside her tent, she could see the tent shared by Garet and Ivan, as well as Issac tending to a small campfire. All at once her memories of the previous days flooded back to her: Meeting up with Ivan and Garet (to whom she gave a short lecture about jumping off ships) in Contigo, the realization that all their supplies were gone, and the limited availability of tents that left her sleeping in the same tent as Issac.

That last memory brought a blush to her face as she also recalled her night in the forest with Issac immediately after the ship landed where she had slept in his arms. For the moment, Mia was content to lay there and watch Issac begin to cook some breakfast. His mood seemed to be all over the place this morning which was understandable seeing as the group was camped not even an hour from the base of the Jupiter Lighthouse. She could only begin to imagine the inner turmoil Issac was going through. Today was the day they had expected to catch up Felix's group and she could tell Issac wasn't sure how events would play out when they did. Deciding that she had waited long enough, Mia went out of the tent to join Issac next to the fire.

Issac's eye caught the movement coming from the tent he shared with Mia and greeted her with a smile. "Good morning Mia."

"Good morning yourself," she smiled back.

Indicating the food he had prepared, Issac asked Mia, "Would you like some breakfast?"

Sitting next to him on a log, Mia accepted his offer and began to eat while Issac walked over to the second tent to wake up Garet and Ivan, returning a moment later. Right on cue both Garet and Ivan emerged from the tent bickering as usual. It was something about Garet snoring and Ivan taking up too much room Mia gathered. Shrugging at their antics, Mia turned back to her breakfast and started to look through the few supplies they had managed to get while in Contigo. Frowning at how unprepared they were for the lighthouse ascent, she began to separate supplies into stacks for each member of their party. The boys wrapped up breakfast and began packing up for the hike to the lighthouse. The overall mood was of grim determination, as their goal was in sight.

The lighthouse wasn't too difficult for the group to climb, as most of the puzzles and traps had already been solved, a sure sign they were hot on the trail of Felix, Jenna, and Sheba. Mia noticed that Issac and Garet were particularly preoccupied with their thoughts and were worried by what could happen when the two groups eventually met.

_They have every right to be worried. I don't think I would have the heart to confront my friends either. I hope that this doesn't end in a test of strength _Mia thought to herself. _I'll do everything I can to protect my friends….especially Issac_, she smiled.

That brought another point to her mind. _I thought it was going to be awkward sharing a tent with Issac even if we are good friends, but it's really not. It somehow feels….right. I feel safe with him. Of course I also can't deny his inescapable charm_ she thought, blushing slightly as the words ran through her head.

_Of course he's frustrating to _she mused. _Always acts so proper and gentlemanlike around me. I wish he could just treat me like a normal member of the group instead of the lone girl. _She walked through another doorway still lost in thought. _Ah…but despite his faults, Issac is really a great guy and I'm glad to be traveling with him. I almost wish that our journey will never end…just the four of us, suck in an endless chase to catch up to their childhood friends….It feels so romantic…._

Mia's step faltered slightly as she considered what she just thought. _Romantic? Where did that come from?_ she asked herself blushing. _Of course I like my friends but that? _She sighed again, watching Issac and Ivan solving a puzzle while Garet was trying to direct their movements from below.

The door opened and the group continued on through the maze of hallways and puzzles. _I know I feel some attraction to Issac at least, but that's just because he's my best friend right? I've always felt closer to him than the other two, even from the beginning. _She frowned at her words as they stepped onto a walkway on the exterior of the lighthouse.

_It can't be more than that…_"Ahhh!" Mia yelped as the ground beneath her gave way, snapping her back to the real world instantly. Extending her arms she managed to grab hold of a ledge directly below and stabilize herself. She heard a loud, "Oof!" by her ear as Garet landed next to her and slipped off. Reacting quickly, she reached out her hand and grabbed his arm as he held onto the ledge with one hand.

"Mia? Garet?" a worried Issac called down to them. "Are you all right?"

Ivan's worried face popped over the edge to see what was going on as Mia replied, "I'm fine but Garet is in trouble. I can't pull him up!"

"It's my arm," Garet said. "I can't move it."

"I swear Garet….if you jumped down her even after my lecture about the boat…" Mia began watching Garet's face visibly pale.

"We've got to help them fast," Ivan turned to Issac who nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid you won't be doing that," a hostile voice let out from behind them. Issac and Ivan spun to see the intruders; a shorter woman with flaming red hair and tall man with pure white hair.

"Who are you?!" Ivan asked them, fingering the hilt of his light sword.

"Me? Why I'm Karst," the red haired woman replied.

"And I'm Agatio," the tall man replied.

Mia couldn't make out the words, but could tell that the voices above were not friendly. After a few more heated exchanges, the rasp of steel blades being drawn was clear, causing Mia and Garet to share a worried look. Mia once again tried to heal Garet's hurt arm so he could pull himself up, but it was just out of reach.

Mia heard Issac's voice again from up on the walkway, "Ivan! No!" and a loud laugh from one of the unknown intruders. "Never let your guard down in battle!" the unknown man's voice yelled. Mia felt a burst of Mars psynergy be released above as Issac cried out in pain. Fear for the lives of her friends was pumping Mia full of adrenaline as she yanked Garet's arm up once more and to her astonishment was slowly making progress. Garet awkwardly helped pull himself onto the ledge and thanked Mia with an exhausted smile, but immediately refocused his attention to how they were going to get back up and help Issac and Ivan.

Suddenly a new voice was heard above: "Issac!"

Garet lost focus for a moment recognizing the owner of the voice and turned to Mia with a grin. "It's Jenna!" he proclaimed. "Hey Jenna!" he shouted up at her.

"Garet?" was her response.

"Yeah, a little help would be great. Mia's working herself into a panic over Issac and Ivan right now. She can heal them," he shouted up again.

A few seconds later a rope was tossed down to them and Garet helped Mia up with his freshly healed arm. Mia reached the top and glanced at both Issac and Ivan, seeing that the blue haired man in their group was helping a shaken Ivan to his feet, while Issac was still on the floor.

Rushing over to where Issac lay, she began healing immediately, her thoughts racing wild. _Issac you better get through this, I do not want to lose you. _She gave a start when he coughed and his eyelids opened a crack.

Issac smiled weakly as the blurry face of Mia came into sharper focus, fraught with worry over his condition. He let off a sigh as the healing magic ran through him, restoring his strength. As he attempted to get up, a gentle hand stopped him and a worried Mia spoke: "Don't try to get up yet Issac. Your condition isn't good enough yet. Please just lay there."

_Oh Mia_ Issac thought. _How can I ever refuse a request from you?_ He slowly lay back down and began to take in his surroundings.

His breath caught in his throat. Jenna, Felix, Sheba, Kraden, and an unknown man with blue hair were all here. Felix walked over to Issac as the two locked gazes and asked for the mars star. Mia looked about ready to open her mouth, but he let her know with a touch that it was all right. Looking back at Felix, he drew out the mars star and handed it to him wordlessly. Felix nodded at him and withdrew as his childhood friend Jenna knelt down by him and embraced him as she embraced Garet just a moment ago.

"Hi Jenna," Issac murmured with happiness.

"Hey Issac," she replied. "Felix went to light the aerie but I feel like something's wrong. I'm going to go help, but we'll explain everything after. I promise."

She ran off in the direction of the aerie with Sheba following after her. Mia continued to heal Issac and Ivan until she tapped out of psynergy and sat down, exhausted from the work. Ivan looked much better as the wind energy from the now lit beacon was helping him recover, but that same energy was hindering Issac's recovery due to his alignment with the earth.

Issac sat up slowly and turned toward Mia. "Thanks for the help Mia," he smiled at her. As he accessed Mia's exhausted condition, his smile turned into a frown. Issac placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mia, you look exhausted. Don't tell me you just used all your psynergy on us."

"I was worried about you," Mia explained with a concerned look. "I thought that…that maybe…you…" A tear fell from her eye and she looked like she was ready to cry.

Issac was quick to comfort her, pulling Mia into an embrace. "It's ok Mia. I'm here, you saved me." A few more tears silently fell onto Issac's shoulder before she managed to pull herself together again. Mia stood up and offered Issac a hand that he gladly accepted. With both adapts back on their feet, Issac shot a glance over to where Garet was eyeing the aerie with Ivan, who turned to face the pair.

"It's time we found out what is going on," Ivan said simply, receiving nods from his 3 companions. The group turned and walked up the stairwell together.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The last few days seemed to fly by for Issac. His father was alive, lighting the lighthouses was a good thing, and he was now traveling with Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and the blue haired man Piers. After a short exchange of words on the Jupiter aerie, the two groups had agreed to meet up in Contigo where everything was explained.

_I only wish they had told me sooner_ Issac thought as he trudged along the length Piers' ship. _I would have helped them. At least we're all together now anyway. _

His thoughts were broken as Jenna snuck up behind him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey Issac," she said as she released him and let him face her.

Issac smiled. "Hi Jenna. What are you up to today?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget about me," she replied.

"Of course not Jenna. You're practically my sister, I'd never forget about you." Issac gave her a smile.

"Well…care to fill me in on your travels then 'brother?'" she replied with a smirk.

"Only if you explain yours too," Issac laughed in response.

Jenna sat down next to Issac and both began to exchange stories of what occurred after the Venus Lighthouse. They sat and talked together well into dusk before heading to the cabins to get some rest.

Inside Issac and Mia's room, Mia was collecting her thoughts while changing into a nightgown. _Issac's been the happiest I've seen him in weeks. I'm really glad everything worked out and we didn't have to fight._

Mia shrugged to herself. _It was nice to see him happy but…I miss talking to him_ she admitted. _We used to be so close. "Best friends." But now I barely even see him anymore _she thought, resisting the urge to cry as tears swelled up in her eyes.

_I know he hasn't seen his friends in a while but I can't help feeling sad about not being able to talk to him much. I miss his kind voice and his caring smile. I miss his comforting embrace. _She sighed.

"Goodnight Issac," Mia heard from outside the door.

"Goodnight Jenna," Issac replied.

A few moments later the door opened and Issac walked into the room. He glanced at Mia quickly before shutting the door. He turned back to her with a concerned look on his face before walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Mia is there something wrong? It looks like you've been crying," he asked her with a concerned look on his face.

"No…I'm all right," she replied, feigning a smile and holding back tears once again. _This is so selfish of me_ Mia thought to herself. _And here I've gone and made him all worried about nothing._

Issac was not going to be fooled however. "Mia, I can tell when something's wrong. Please, I just want to help."

Mia let a single tear out that slowly ran down her face. Issac reach forward and gently brushed it away, the contact causing Mia to blush.

"You can tell me anything Mia. I'm here for you," he continued.

At those words Mia looked at him trying to decide how to proceed. "It's just that….I miss…." She trailed off.

Issac just sat there watching her, patiently waiting for her to continue what she was about to say.

"Well…It's just that…I miss you Issac," Mia finished in a very small voice, blushing furiously and looking down as she finished speaking.

Whatever Issac was expecting her to say, it wasn't this. A shocked silence filled the air as Issac tried to recover enough to open his mouth. As Mia looked back up at him, worried she had offended him in some way, she noticed that Issac's cheeks were a little pink too and he was having trouble finding his voice.

"I…well…." Issac stuttered obviously embarrassed at the situation.

Mia took that as a sign to continue: "I don't know…I just miss talking to you and being with you," she voiced. "You were always so calming and comforting to be around." In an extremely uncharacteristic act, Issac leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Mia, who returned the hug.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better," she replied with a content smile, blushing slightly darker.

Issac looked at her for a moment before brushing a strand of hair out of her face with his finger. Issac suddenly spoke without thinking. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look adorable when you're blushing?"

That comment instantly turned Mia's face beet red as she stared at him out of shock. _Adorable? _Her thoughts were racing at a million miles per hour, too fast to make any sense of them. _Did he just- I don't know what to think. I appreciate the compliment but how should I reply?_

She finally broke eye contact with Issac before stammering out, "Thank you Issac."A few heartbeats passed between them in total silence, both still wrapped in each other's arms.

Issac was busy mentally kicking himself for saying what he did. _That was just stupid Issac. Everything was going well and then you had to go and say something stupid like that. _There was definitely an attraction there, something that had been building up over time so slowly that he didn't notice it before but there was no denying he felt something for Mia. _This is different_ he thought. _I've always liked Mia but there's just something that keeps drawing me in…that makes me want to be closer to her. I can't help it. It's so frustrating!_

It was Issac's turn to be shocked as Mia's voice drew him out of his thoughts. "Did anyone ever tell you how handsome you are?" Mia responded playfully, with her calm and serene smile. Her piercing cerulean eyes were searching the depths of his deep blue ones looking for an answer to her unasked question.

"Mia…" he began, trying to find the words he wanted to say. But instead, Mia just pulled him back in for another hug that they held for almost half a minute. When they broke apart, neither embarrassed adapt said a word as Issac got up and walked over to his bed, then blew out the candle.

"Goodnight Mia."

"Goodnight Issac."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

It had been a week since the two parties joined together as one and sailed for the northern reaches and the Mars Lighthouse, however not all went as planned. The way to Prox was blocked off by a giant wall of ice that the adapts, even with their combined strength, had no hope of penetrating. After retreating to the small mining town of Loho, the group found out the villagers had uncovered an ancient cannon they would be willing to give up if the adapts found a way to break down an old wall blocking the miners from working.

Speaking to the townsfolk for ideas yielded a few legends that led the adapts to their current location: The interior of Magma Rock.

_The heat here is intense_ Mia thought to herself. _It rolls over us in waves relentlessly, sapping our strength._

Garet and Jenna were solving most of the puzzles because, being mars adapts, they were least affected by the arid heat. At the moment the adapts were spread out, trying to get pillars into the proper position to solve a particularly challenging puzzle.

Mia walked along an upper ledge absorbed in her thoughts. _I really hope we find what we need in this place and soon. The heat is really getting to me. _She wiped some sweat off her forehead as she continued forward. Step by step she walked until a loud click drew her immediate focus. A giant fireball from the trap she just accidentally triggered rapidly raced towards Mia's position. With no choice but to take it head on, Mia braced herself and conjured a watery shield to absorb the impact. The fireball struck and she emerged singed, but unharmed.

"You all right Mia?" A worried Issac called across the gap.

"A bit singed but unharmed," Mia shot back to him. _That was a close call. I really need to sharpen my focus so it doesn't happen again. _She continued on, ignoring the heat to the best of her ability until she reached the other side and activated a mechanism to extend a rope to the others. As soon as she managed to cross back to them, Issac was inspecting her for injuries.

Finding nothing serious, he smiled grimly and walked back to join the others who were working on opening another doorway. Despite the miserable heat, Mia allowed herself a small chuckle. _Issac is always worried about me, even when I'm absolutely fine. I guess that's one of the things I'm growing to love about him._

"Oh Issac…." Mia murmured under her breath unintentionally.

"What was that Mia?" Ivan called back to her.

Mia immediately flushed red. _I said that out loud? Ahh….I hope he didn't hear anything._ "Oh nothing Ivan, sorry," she was barely able to meet his eyeswith a shaky grin. Ivan frowned but didn't press the subject. _Whew, that was a close call _Mia thought. She turned to look at Issac as he was solving another puzzle, blushing again as she watched him work. _What's wrong with me? I can't even look at my friend without turning red. _

_Could I have developed feelings for him?_ Mia asked herself in a serious manner. _I wouldn't have thought it possible…perhaps it's just the heat speaking _she mused. _I'll have to sort this out when my head is fine later…_ She sighed.

Her thoughts were broken by Garet's yell: "Come check this out guys!" Piers hopped over to Garet's location along with Sheba and Jenna. Garet used lift to pull a large molten rock out of the magma. Eyeing his catch with pride, Garet looked to the rest of the group for approval. The exhausted adapts nodded their agreement and headed for the exit.

After a quick trip back to Loho, the group managed to complete the task of destroying the wall for the villagers and were ready to set sail back to the frozen reaches. Due to the exhaustion of the group as a whole, they decided to rest on the ship for a night to recover their strength for the trials ahead.

However a few adapts had trouble finding sleep. Issac sighed while lying on his bed. He had no idea how they were going to get the Mars Lighthouse lit and everyone home safely. _I don't want to see anyone hurt _he thought. _We have no idea what's past that ice or what kind of puzzles and traps we'll find inside the lighthouse itself and that's not to mention Agatio and Karst….._Issac turned his head to look at the cerulean haired girl apparently asleep on the other bed in the room. _And I have to protect Mia_ he resolved. _She has to stay safe, I don't think I could stand to live without her. _

_Even now, I just want to take her into my arms and hold her. I want to see her gentle smile…hear her cute giggle…feel the soft touch of her lips on mine…_

_Who am I kidding? I love Mia. She's everything to me._

Issac lay back on his bed with a sigh. _But we're best friends. She can't feel the same way about me. It pains me…I want her to know how I feel but I don't want to ruin our friendship forever. _

Issac closed his eyes struggling with his conflicting emotions. _If only this was simple. I don't know what to do…_

A certain cerulean haired girl was also having trouble sleeping that night. Mia rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes. Tonight she couldn't get a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy out of her head. She looked at Issac's sleeping form and sighed to herself softly. _There's no denying it. I've definitely fallen for him. He's handsome, smart, funny, kind, and caring. What else could I possibly ask for?_

_I wish I could tell him_ Mia thought to herself. _What if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't know what to do…_

Mia rolled over in bed again, wishing she could read minds like Ivan. _That would make my life so much easier…_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Issac woke up to a particularly breezy morning on the boat ride north to Prox and the Mars Lighthouse. Brooding about what was to come, he stepped out onto the deck and was greeted by an amazing sight.

Mia stood on the edge of the deck with a hand over her chest, staring out to sea. The wind whipped her beautiful cerulean hair past her face with her robes billowing out behind her.

Issac just stood therefor a moment mesmerized. _She is so beautiful. _He wanted to call out; to say her name, but he didn't want to ruin this snapshot of perfection. _She looks like an angel_ Issac decided.

He watched Mia for a few minutes before finally walking out to where she was standing. He reached the edge of the deck and began to stare out to sea beside Mia.

Mia saw movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced over to see Issac standing next to her. She took in the sight of the wind blowing through his already awry golden blonde hair and his trademark scarf waving in the wind behind him. _He looks so…regal _Mia thought. She sighed inwardly and turned back to the ocean.

Both adapts just stood there, looking out to sea, enjoying each other's company.

_I wonder what Mia is thinking about right now _Issac wondered. He glanced at Mia, who appeared to be lost in thought. Touching her shoulder lightly with his hand to get her attention, he asked: "What's on your mind Mia?"

Mia blushed slightly at his words and the hand on her shoulder that Issac had not yet removed. "Oh I'm just thinking about what's ahead of us," she replied. "We have limited time but so much to do."

"I understand," Issac said. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about the future and worry about those I care about," he told her, looking into her cerulean eyes.

He had still not dropped his hand from Mia's shoulder, causing her to blush slightly darker. "I'm worried Issac. I don't want you- or anyone else to get hurt," she said to him with a concerned look in her eyes.

_Why is she blushing? _Issac couldn't figure it out. _OH! Issac you moron. You still have your hand on her shoulder! _He quickly withdrew his hand, also blushing red and breaking eye contact.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt either, least of all you," Issac replied. "You mean too much to me to take chances. Please stay by my side so that I can protect you Mia." Issac gave her a caring smile that she managed to return.

"Only if you promise to stay by my side so I can protect you too," she insited.

"Then let's make a promise," Issac said. He gently took her hand in his causing both of them to blush furiously. "We can both stay near each other and protect each other then," he said, squeezing her hand lightly.

Mia couldn't help but to enjoy the sensation of Issac's hand in hers as her heart rate increased, fluttering with happiness. Not trusting herself to speak, she smiled and agreed to his proposal with a nod. _This is how it should be_ she thought. _This just feels…right._

They stood together, hand in hand with unsaid words floating through their heads. _It is the perfect moment_ Mia thought. _But I can't get myself to say anything to him. I don't want to ruin this moment between us. _She sighed at her conflicting emotion.

Letting go of each other's hand, Issac and Mia sat down on the deck together to enjoy the dawn of a new day together, softly talking with one another until they were needed. The group had once again reached the massive ice barrier impeding their progress.

Garet loaded the magma ball into their new cannon while everyone watched and prayed for success. The ball lit and a few seconds later went flying into the wall of ice.

With a massive crash, the ice shattered as if in slow motion. Shards of ice as large as ships came crashing down into the ocean alongside millions of smaller pieces. The eight adapts stood in awe as the wall disappeared, leaving nothing but floating chunks of ice in its wake.

The group carefully sailed the ship past the largest chunks of ice and further north to Prox and the Mars Lighthouse. Eventually the ocean reached land and the crew was forced to disembark. Bringing all the supplies they could, the adapts decided to follow the river that had been completely frozen over farther north to Prox.

It was hard work fighting against the blizzard like conditions to get north but slowly the group managed to inch forward and make progress. Unfortunately, dusk was setting and they had not yet reached Prox. It was Felix who eventually stopped the group and made the call to set up camp. The freezing and tired adapts didn't like the idea of sleeping outside in a place like this, but left with little recourse they all agreed it was the best thing to do. Everyone set up tents and tried to find ways to get warm.

The freezing temperatures were getting to everyone and inside his tent, Issac noticed that Mia was shivering next to him. It took only a moment to reach out to her and pull her into a tight embrace. "Are you too cold Mia?" Issac asked her with a concerned look.

"Not anymore," she replied sighing happily and snuggling up next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Mia awoke to the pleasant touch of Issac's hand on her cheek. "Time to get up," he whispered gently in her ear. Mia yawned as she shifted her body and snuggled up closer to Issac who was sitting in their tent with her in his arms. _I would rather just stay here like this forever;_ Mia smiled as she opened her eyes to look at Issac. "Good morning," she managed to get out, stifling yet another yawn.

Issac smiled after seeing her awake and returned the greeting. "The others are eating breakfast right now if you'd like to join them. We have a big day ahead of us and we want to reach Prox by midday." Taking this as a cue to get going, Mia gave Issac a quick hug of thanks for waking her up and left the tent to join the others.

She grabbed her breakfast and began to eat as Issac came out of the tent and sat down by her side, launching into a discussion with the group about how to handle Prox and the lighthouse. "Remember, we killed their heroes, Saturos and Menardi, so we don't know how they'll treat us when we arrive and need to be prepared for anything." The group pondered that thought for a moment, scowling. It wasn't something any of them had thought about before. "Furthermore, we need to be careful in this last lighthouse. It's very possible that we'll run into Agatio and Karst as well." The discussion went on in this manner, with many questions, but few real answers.

At last the discussion wound to a close and with a course in mind, the Adapts packed up camp and began to head in the direction of Prox. The town greeted them better than expected, mostly due to Felix's role as a hero among them. With his word to back them up, Issac's party didn't receive anything worse than indifference from the natives. After stocking up on what provisions they could in town, the group of adapts began to head for the Mars Lighthouse and their destiny.

On the way, the weather only intensified, slowing their pace to a crawl as they navigated the snowdrifts between themselves and their goal. Frustrated, Garet called upon his psynergy and attempted to melt a path for the group to travel on, shooting a large fireball into the snow drift in front of them. "Enough of this!" he yelled out in frustration. "Wait, Garet!" Issac called out to him, but it was too late. Garet's fireball managed to melt the snow all right as was signified by the torrent of water now rushing toward the adapts, down the remainder of the snowdrift Garet had incinerated.

Thinking fast, Mia drew upon her psynergy and flash froze the flood not a second too soon, stopping the water short of touching any of them. The group breathed a collective sigh of relief and thanked Mia while Garet was busy getting chewed out by Jenna for his stupidity. Another hour of drudging through the snow followed the incident, this time without any more attempts to make the journey easier.

At last, the Mars Lighthouse came into view between the swirling winds and heavy snow, as the exhausted adepts made their way up to the entrance. They were in no condition to attempt the ascent that night and they knew it. "Looks like we'll just have to camp out here for the night," Issac said to the rest of the group, getting weary nods of agreement or mumbled responses. "Get a good night's rest so you have your strength for tomorrow," Issac continued as the group began to set up camp under an overhang that blocked most of the bad weather.

_It's a bit hypocritical for me to tell them that, _Issac mused as he went around helping everyone set up for the night after putting up the tent he shared with Mia. _I doubt I'm going to get much sleep tonight. I'm too worried about tomorrow and what might happen. I don't want to see any of my friends hurt,_ he thought with a melancholy expression on his face, while walking back to his tent.

Little did he know, his misgivings were being shared at that very same moment. As he entered his tent, Issac saw Mia wrapped in a blanket, staring at the ground with tears silently running down her beautiful face. He immediately moved to her, and wrapped her in his arms. "Mia?" He asked slowly. A small sob escaped her as she turned to him and buried her face in Issac's shoulder. "Mia…" Issac said again with a sigh. Her face turned up towards his. "I'm scared Issac." Issac was taken aback by her response. The Mia he knew was never afraid. She always braved the danger right alongside everyone else and never mentioned anything about being worried.

Until now.

"Don't worry Mia, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Issac replied hesitantly as he embraced her tighter.

A sad smile eclipsed Mia's facial features at his words. "It's not myself that I'm worried about." Issac again looked into her deep cerulean eyes, hoping to find some sort of meaning there. Shaking his head, he asked her, "What is it then?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you or anyone else, but there's nothing I can do to prevent it." She managed to get out.

Giving her a small squeeze to remind her of his presence, he replied, "I'm here for you and I always will be Mia. Plus, you're a great healer. I know we have nothing to fear when you're around." Issac pulled his glove off and reached up to wipe a stray tear off her check.

_It was very flattering of him to say that, but it's just not true. I'm not infallible and I can't protect him from everything that's been thrown at us so far_. _What if he sustains an injury I can't heal? I don't want to live without him._ The thought of losing Issac hit her like a sack of bricks and she began to cry again, even as Issac pulled her back into his warm embrace. Sobs racked her body as the embrace held and she cried past her tears, "I can't stop everything…what if you die?"

Issac moved his other hand up to her hair, gently stroking it to reassure her. "I'm not going to die Mia. And even if I did, it would be my own choice and I would die to protect you. There's nothing you could do to stop me from doing that."

"No! You can't die Issac," Mia exclaimed hysterically. "I don't care what your reasons are, you can't die. You mean too much to me to die."

"Mia-" Issac started.

"I can't lose you Issac! You're everything to me. I love you…"

In an instant, Issac's body became as stiff as a board as shock coursed through his every vein. He looked as if he just took a fatal sword blow and his hand was frozen in the action of stroking her hair. Mia continued sobbing into his shoulder, not daring to look up at his face. _I've done it now, _she felt miserably. _I just ruined the best friendship I ever had over my stupid feelings. _

Issac pulled her out of his embrace for a moment, looking deep into her eyes that were glued to the ground, refusing to meet his gaze. He just held her there for a few long, agonizing moments waiting for her to look up.

Issac's hand shifted slightly in Mia's hair, prompting her to tentatively raise her head and gauge his reaction for the first time. For a split second their eyes met in a torrent of unsaid thoughts and feelings before the moment was broken and Issac pulled her back into an embrace, his lips brushing gently against her own.

Mia's eyes closed and the moment seemed to expand, as time ceased to matter. A rush of emotion engulfed her like a flood, washing away the insignificant distractions that were her failure to prevent the Mercury beacon lighting, the impending Mars Lighthouse ascent, and her friends in the tents around them, as she was for an instant the happiest she had ever been.

And then the moment ended, however a magical feeling remained in the air around the two adapts intertwined in each other's arms with broad smiles plastered to their faces, looking into each other's eyes with joy. Mia let out a small giggle for the first time since the Jupiter Lighthouse, and leaned in for another kiss, which Issac happily provided.

They felt on top of the world, and not even the looming Mars ascent could darken their mood this night. Without a second thought, Mia snuggled up close to Issac, who wrapped her in his arms as they had so many times before and drifted off to sleep. The last thing she could remember was Issac's hand gently caressing her hair as she fell asleep in his arms.

**The End**

* * *

I've had a good time writing this fic and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

I'd like to just put a comment of my own down here about the ending: I cut it short of the final lighthouse ascent and the battle with the doom dragon because I liked the ending I had and couldn't find a way to tie in the ending of the game without ruining the mood I set between Issac and Mia throughout the piece. Maybe someday I'll release an epilogue with that ending, but the story is officially done. Comments/Feedback are definitely welcome, so review to your heart's content. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
